En tus ojos encontré lo que buscaba
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: una historia que nos habla de como una simple persona puede provocar que otra cambie y se de cuenta que esta cerca de la persona a la que mas a querido
1. Chapter 1

En tus ojos encontré lo que buscaba

Capitulo 1: una oscura mirada y el inicio de todo

Una mañana tranquila como cualquier otra en la ciudad de konaha, los primeros rayos de luz se asoman por la ventana de una peculiar jovencita.

Su nombre hinata hyuga, es una chica poco típica se sonroja siempre por cualquier cosa avergonzada por el mas mínimo detalle, quién diría que ella a pesar de su sensible forma de ser salvaría a alguien que se encontraba inmerso en la oscuridad de su alma, bien así es como iniciara esta historia.

Hinata levántate es tarde- le hablaba su hermana menor, mientras ella solo se movía entre sus sabanas sin querer levantarse.

Ya voy hanabi …. "_enserió que no quiero ir, tener que mudarnos de casa por el trabajo de papá y tener que dejar a mis amigos, además de la muerte de mamá"- _sin muchos ánimos comenzó a vestirse buscando en su armario el que sería su nuevo uniforme que corresponde a la escuela preparatoria de konaha.

Bajando las escaleras se encuentra con la cara furiosa de su hermana por no bajara pronto y a su padre leyendo el periódico, se sienta a la mesa y como unas cuantas tostadas con un poco de mermelada de fresa y un vaso de café.

¿Por qué has tardado tanto en bajar hinata? –dice la autoritaria voz de su padre – l..lo.. siento padre…. Es que… yo no encontra…ba m..mi uniforme y…

De acuerdo no necesitas darme tantas explicaciones mejor ya váyanse, a hanabi y a ti se les hara tarde. –dijo esto levantando se de la mesa llevándose su periódico y café –por cierto hinata hoy llegara tarde así que déjame preparada la cena de acuerdo.

Clar..o. pa..dre…, hanabi vámonos.

El camino a la escuela fue en total silencio hinata dejo a su hermana en la secundaria y ella se fue muy rápido a la preparatoria, corrió muy rápido hasta que ¡puf!, choco con alguien.

Lo… siento no me… fije por donde iba… se encuentra bie….n

Idiota, que si me encuentro bien, me tiraste pero eso era lo que querías no es asi, fingir un choque accidental, dime que es lo que querías obtener. –dijo mientras se levantaba y la tomaba bruscamente del brazo. – escúchame bien se te me vuelves atravesar en mi camino me las pagaras. –la soltó dejándola un poco desconcertada y muy aterrada.

"_ese chico… su mirada ere… aterra...dora, pero demostraba mucha soledad" –_ hinata se levanto y escucho el timbre de la escuela sacándola de sus pasamientos corriendo nuevamente solo qu esta vez fijándose por donde iba para no sufrir otro accidente inoportuno.

Cuando entro fue directo a la dirección, pues fue transferida cuando ya estaban por llegar a la mitad del año puesto que debía informarse en que grupo estaría, al entrar se encontró con una mujer pelinegra de cabello corto esta le informo que ya llegaba tarde la directora la esperaba desde hace un rato.

Toco la puerta y espero a recibir el permiso de entrada que no tardo mucho en que se escuchara un adelante, al abrir se encontró con un mujer rubia de dos coletas muy joven, por lo que su padre le conto ella pensó que era una mujer muy mayor pero no era una joven y muy hermosa.

Bien entonces tu eres hinata, la hija mayor de hiashi hyuga, he escuchado algunas cosas sobre ti, pero lo más importante que es uan estudiante muy sobresaliente por lo que pude ver en tu calificaciones no es asi, bien eso me arada por que en esta escuela eso es lo esencial tener un gran desempeño académico.

Si… asi es a mi me gusta mucho.. dar lo mejor de mi… no me rindo ante los dilemas que se me presnetan… y..

Exelente eso me agrada bueno entonces, esta son las indicaciones para que ya incies tus labores en esta escuela como estudiante del instituto de konaha. Como te has dado cuenta ya casi vamos en la mitad del año por lo cual fue difícil encontrarte lugar en alguno de los grupos pero encontré el espacio en uno y bueno como ya te dije tu desempeño académico es fantástico puesto que asi también fue fácil acomodarte en un grupo, bien entonces aquí tienes tu horario el casillero que ocuparas y los libros que necesitaras, de lo demás se encargara el tutor que esta a cargo de tu clase, es todo si tienes algún problema no dudes en venir y solicitar mi ayuda de acuerdo, entonces puedes retirarte.

Muchas gracias…. Estoy segura… que no tendre pro..blemas.. con su permi..so –dicho esto hinata salió de la oficina y se dirigió al que seria su salón de clase, toco la puerta y un hombre con una coleta de color castaña y una marca en su nariz la abrió.

Hola, tu eres hinata noes asi crei que no vendrías esperaun minuto aquí mientras te presento a tus compañeros. Bien chicos hoy se unira a nosotros una nueva estudiantes, vamos entra, su nombre es hinata hyuga y por motivos de trabajo de su padre a tenido que mudarse.

Mi nombres es hinata hyuga, etto… yo.. "_que hago no se que decir vamos hinata piensa si no te vas a desmayar como siempre_".- ella relamente si que estaba sonrojada hasta que se escucho una risa por parte de una peliroja.

Jajajaja que chica tan patética miren ya esta toda roja y parece que va a llorar a caso eres una niña de mami, hay pobre bebé

Por que no te cayas Karin hoy es su primer dia dejala en paz. –dijo un pelirosa –estoy de acuerdo con la frentona no la molestes. Vamos iruka sensei diga algo.

Por favor ya cálmense hinata por que no mejor te vas a sentar antes de que pase una catasrtrofe. Dijo el maestro sacándola de sus pensamientos y viendo a toda la clase y tres chicas peleando entre si.-bin hinata entonces te sentaras a lado de sasuke uchiha.

Eso fue suficiente como para que esas tres chicas guardaran silencio y gritarn un "¡QUE!"como era posible que se sentara a lado de el, hinata no comprendía que era lo que pasaba.

Sasuke alza la mano para que hinata sepa donde debe sentarse. – entonces ella fijo su mirada en el chcico que se levantaba alzando su mirada y una vez mas encontrándose con aquella aterradora y triste mirada.

S..sensei, en.. v..ver..dad tengo que s..s..sentarme ju..nn..to a el…


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto, pero si lo fueran pondría juntos a sasuke y hinata desde un inicio sin mas disfruten de este episodio

Capitulo 2: poniendo en vergüenza

- S..sensei, en.. v..ver..dad tengo que s..s..sentarme ju..nn..to a el…

- ¡Pero que estas diciendo! Sentarse a lado de sasuke-kun es un privilegio puesto eso iruka sensei no puede dejar que esa simplona se siente a su lado.

- Estoy de acuerdo con la pelos de escoba ella no puede sentarse a su lado

- Es cierto nosotras tenemos mas derecho no es asi sauke kun dile que tu quieres que me siente contigo. –se escucho por parte de esas tres chicas tanto alboroto que el maestro se harto y las tres les dijo que ya dejaran el alboroto y hinata se sentaba junto a sasuke y no cambiaba de decisión.

- Hmp como si me importara quien se sienta a mi lado. – se escucho por parte del pelinegro.

- Sauske kun…- las tres chicas lo veian con cara de perrito y corazones en sus ojos.

- Bueno entonces ocupa tu lugar hinata. –claro sensei… - y asi fue como se dirigió a su asiento recibiendo miradas acesinas por parte de esas tres chicas.

- Com..per..miso tu eres uchiha-san es.. un gust..o.. mi nombre es…

- No me interesa, cual es tu nombre ni nada que ver contigo no molestes.

- P..pero yo solo.. quiero ser… amab..le, pero ya.. veo.. que… eres un arrogante.

- Que dijiste me llamste arogante, dime quien te crees que eres.-dijo muy molesto parándose de su lugar haciendo un gran escándalo sorprendiendo a todos y recibiendo un regaño del profesor. –sasuke compórtate, siéntate y cállate no quiero tener que mandarte a la dirección denuevo.

- Hmp de acuerdo no se moleste iruka sensei. "**_esa tonta me las pagara nada insulta a un uchiha y se sale con la suya_**"

- Después de eso las primeras clase de la mañana transcurrieron tranquilamente, en algunas ocasiones hinata recibia miradas un tanto amenazadoras por prta de tres chicas, pero eso la tenia sin cuidado quien le preocupaba y hacia que se sintiera un tanto nerviosa era ese tal sasuke uchiha que no paraba de mirarla.

- Bueno chicos es suficiente la siguiente hora pueden descansar, sasuke y hinata acérquense por favor. –que sucede iruka sensei. – si sen..sei que… pa..sa.

- Veras hinata puesto que eres nueva en la escuela ya hemos recibido tus notas de tu anterior escuela asi que no hay problema en la que tendremos que calificarte pero aun asi necesitamos solo que nos des los trabajos que hemos realizado en este semestre, por ello nuestro mejor estudiante será quien te instruya en ello y te muestre la escuela. No es asi sasuke, no tendras ningún inconveniente o si.

- Hmp como si me importara, pero no tengo otra opción que ayudar a esta tonta. – con grandes aires de grandeza lo dijo haciendo no solo que el profesor le diera dolor de cabeza sino que hinata estaba demasiado molesta por ello.

- Yo… no me importa tener… que ser...instruida por un… ¡AROGANTE, AMARGADO COMO TU! –todos se le quedaron viendo a hinata en especial un sasuke con una socarrona sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Como te atreves a decirle asi a mi sasuke kun-muy molesta la peliroja

- El no es asi es un chico encantador- dijo una pelirosa. – no sabes lo que dices que nunca has conocido a un chico tan amable, encantador, guapo y genial. –muy molesta ino.

- Yo… ya he conocido… a alguien asi pero ..es… como el… por que esa persona… el si…el siempre…

- Perdón pero que dijiste que hace un momento no estabas muy segura y me llamaste arrogante amargado, tal parece que no eres mas que una tonta.-le dijo mientras le daba un golpe en su frente y se daba media vuelta para dirigirse a su aciento.- por cierto claro que te ayudare en lo que necesites y te mostrare la escuela estare encantado.

- Después de eso hinata se sintió aun mas avergonzoda que nunca, todos hablaban de cómo se había portado, al decirle eso a sasuke y ella se sintia desdichada como era posible que alguien como el se comportara de una manera tan orgullase, bien pasado este incidente todo fue mas calmado llego la hora del descanso y tomo su almuerzo y salió de ese salón lo mas rápido que pudo que no se dio cuanta que cierto pelinegro la veía salir, con una sonrisa plasmada en su cara. Corrió hasta llegar a un pequeño árbol de cerezo que daba una sombra y brisa muy relajante asi que se dispuso a disfrutar y descansar todo lo posible su comida. Al terminar todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo y comenzó a meditar.

- Ahora que hare solo quería terminar este año para regresar a casa y estar con los chicos, pero veo que no será posible –vei el cielo mientras decía estas palabras, saco un medallón que trai y lo abrió en ella estaban 2 fotos muy especiales la de un chico rubio de ojos azules y gran sonrisa y un chico mas joven pelinegro, sus ojos oscuros como la noche pero a pesar de ello una gran sonrisa en su caras. –como me gustaría poder estar con ustedes dos siempre me cuidaron y ahora e hacen tanta falta.

- Dime que es lo que estas viendo ahí- una voz muy familiar para ella que al levantar la vista se encontró con esos inexpresivos ojos.- n..nada que.. tenga que.. ver c…con u.. usted u…uchi…uchiha-san. –esta bien ni que fuera algo tan genial, viniendo de ti seguro es una tontería.

- Por que… u…uste..usted es… tan cre..creido no tiene con…cideracion por n…nada. – como si me importara lo que pienses, como se vámonos tengo que mostrarte la escuela no es asi. –u…uchiha san se…lo agradesco p..pe..pero no es necesario y bue….bueno creo que me..mejr re..regre..so al sa..salon creo que otro dia será.

- A donde crees que vas, a caso rechazas que yo sasuke uchiha te brinde el honor de acompañarte – p..pues si. –tomando violantamente el brazo de hinata y viéndola con su fría mirada como esta mañana le dijo –de verdad que eres valiente pero me las pagaras – no no ¡NO SUELTEME DEJEM IR! AYUDENME ME QUIERE MATAR SUELTAME –pero tu si que estas loca pero bueno eres una cualquiera, alguien débil que nunca conseguirá lo que se proponga. – cayese, cayese ¡CAYESE! – dijo hinata apartandoo de ella, para después impantarle en e rostro una bofetada para decirle sin tartamudeos – USTED NO SABE DE O QUE HABLA, YO LE DIJE QUE NO NECESITAB SU AYUDA Y ES SUFICIENTE, NO ME INTERESA QUE SEAS SASUKE UCHIHA, ERES UN AMARGADO, PRESUNCIOSO. Y NO DEJARE… NO DEJARE QUE ME LASTIMES IGUAL NI ME AMENAZES COMO HOY EN A MAÑANA. –tomo su almuerzo y salió corriendo o mas rápido posible que pudo, dejando a un gran tumulto de alumnos desconcertado que se reunieron cuando a escucharon gritar a sasuke con una marca en su rostro y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro pensando "**_esta chica es extraña pero aun asi me divertiré un rato con ella._**"


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto, pero si lo fueran pondría juntos a sasuke y hinata desde un inicio sin mas disfruten de este episodio

Capitulo 3: ¿soy su novia?

Después de aquel incidente en el descanso, hinata se sentía realmente avergonzada, asustada, pero sobre todo intimidada y no solo era por las fanaticas de sasuke, sino que este no dejaba de mirarla, podía sentir que miraba dentro de ella con sus penetrantes ojos ónix. Bueno ya pasando las clases hinata se sintió un poco mas relajada, dieron el timbre de salida y salió disparada para su casa no soportaría seguir bjo tanta presión. Al llegar se dio cuenta de que todo estaba en silencio, encontró algunas llamadas en el verificador eran de su padre y hanabi, que estarían fuera por unas horas y cuando llegaran que estuviera la cena, subió a su habitación y comenzó con lo que le dejaron de tarea, al termino se dio una ducha y preparo la cena para cuando su padre y hermana llegaran encendio el televisor, pero no le intereso asi que se fue a dormir, pero antes de eso tomo de su tocador el pequeño medallón para nuevamente ver la foto de esas dos personas especiales para ella.

Me pregunto que hare ahora… _"si estuvieras aquí conmigo como hace un año quizás entonces podría saber que hacer" –_ pensó meintras veía la foto de cierto pelirubio. –aunque también me gustari que estuvieras conmigo hermano, hace años que no te veo te extraño demasiado, me pregunto si aun me recordaras. –dijo esto mientras pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al ver la otra foto de un niño pequeño con cabello pelinegro y ojos ónix, después de esto cayo profundamente dormida con el medallón entre sus manos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar en una habitación oscura, se encontraba un joven pelinogro con una mirada pensativa recordando los sucesos de ese dia:

"_USTED NO SABE DE O QUE HABLA, YO LE DIJE QUE NO NECESITAB SU AYUDA Y ES SUFICIENTE, NO ME INTERESA QUE SEAS SASUKE UCHIHA, ERES UN AMARGADO, PRESUNCIOSO. Y NO DEJARE… NO DEJARE QUE ME LASTIMES IGUAL NI ME AMENAZES COMO HOY EN A MAÑANA"_

Jamás crei que alguien tan patética como ella fuera tan diferente, es extraño una chica tan ridícula y simple enfrentarme y después caminar como si nada eso es interesante, ahora que lo pienso ninguna otra me ha visto con una dura y decidida mirada como ella, bueno pensare en eso mañana quizás se me ocurra algo para poder vengarme de hinata hyuuga, por que como dije "_**nadie avergüenza a un uchiha y se sale con la suya**_"- con este sentimiento muy decidido sasuke formula un plan para hacerla pagar.

Al dia siguiente hinata se levento muy temprano, pues quería ver la escuela ante de que todos llegaran, asi que se vestio con su uniforme escolar, al bajar encontró a su hermana ya prearando algo de desayunar, asi que le ayudo para terminar rápido e irse de una vez a la escuela, cuando termino de almorzar, como aun le alcanzaba el tiempo decidió preparar un pequeño almuerzo, para la hora del descanso cuando termino se despidió de hanabi y su padre que ya había bajado, salió disparada a la preparatoria meintras caminaba veía el cielo completamente azul, esto le recordaba a los ojos de cierto rubio hiperactivo que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, mientras venia pensando en aquel joven no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la escuela en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, asi que entro muy rápido a su salón, estaba en lo correcto nadie se encontraba asi que estaba bien por lo menos tendría unos pocos minutos para relajarse, fue lo que vino a su cabeza, así que solo dejo sus cosas y se dispuso a dar un pequeño paseo por la escuela ara apreciar el instituto en donde ahora se encontraba, paso por la biblioteca que se encontraba a pocos metros de sus salón de clases, después fue a la azotea que tenia una vista muy buena de toda la escuela y desde ahí pudo ver un pequeño jardín que tiene un hermoso árbol de flores de cerezo y alrededor varias rosas de colores muy bellas, por lo cual decidió bajar lo mas rápido he ir a ver ese lugar mas de cerca.

Vaya que bello lugar, se ve que nadie viene por aquí, quizás eh encontrado el lugar perfecto para almorzar, sin que sasuke venga y… "_rayos pero que estoy pensando en estos momentos es en quien menos debería de pensar después de lo de ayer de seguro no me dejara en paz, o dios por favor apiádate de mí_" –pero mientras estaba con sus pensamientos escucho que el timbre apara iniciar las clases ya había sonado, asi que se fue de ese lugar para ir rápido a su salón de clases. Al llegar vio como varias chicas le lanzaban miradas de rencor y molestia ella se sentía muy nerviosa pero aun asi las ignoro y se dirigió de inmediato a su asiento, pero aun asi podía sentir la mirada de alguien, al voltearse vio que no era nada mas nada menos que sasuke uchiha. ella pensó

"_por que se me queda viendo… el en verdad me asusta no hinata concentrate el no debe intimidarte_"-bien… eto... uchiha-san… necesita algo…- dijo una muy nerviosa hinata

De ti nada, quien necesitaría algo de una chica tan boba como tu

Uchiha-san deje de ser tan grosero, creo… que es algo muy desagradable

¿Que dijiste?

Que… usted… es muy desagradable –pero antes de cualquier cosa que pudiera contestar el maestro entro y ya no tuvo tiempo de contestar, por lo que resto de las siguientes clases, hinata trato de mantenerse lo mas alejada posible de sasuke o eso fue lo que intento hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo, ya que nuestra querida hinata fue persiguida un buen rato por varias chicas las pudo eludir escondiéndose detrás de unas escaleras que daban al techo de la escuela asi que mientras subia pensó.- "_por que me tiene que estar pasando esto solo quería un dia tranquilo y relajante o bueno será mejor que suba rápido si no deseo que me encuentren_" – pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con el pelinegro

U…uchi…uchiha-san ¿que hace aquí?

Eso es lo que yo debería pregntar, pero veo que eres como las demás y no puedes evitar perseguirme – sasuke lo dijo con tantos aires de superioridad que saco de sus cabales a hinata y le dijo – YA ES SUFICIENTE, UCHIHA-SAN POR QUE SE CREE LA GRAN COSA, YO NO ENTIENDO COMO PUEDE AGRADARLE A TANTAS CHICAS, CUANDO USTED ES UN "BAKA-SIN CEREBRO"- después de estas palabras sasuke se rio y acerco rápidamente a hinata, encerrándola entre la puerta del techo y el, para acercarse a su oído y decirle

Vaya, vaya hyuga nunca crei que estuvieras celosa, asi que para que no sufras a partir de hoy saldrás conmigo, dime qué te parece –al decirle esto a hinata se veía como en su rostro se burlaba de ella, pero lo único que hinata pudo captar fue, que el estaba muy cerca y la palabra salir conmigo, después de ello todo se oscureció y solo quedo una incógnita en la mente de hinata ¿soy su novia?

hola me he demorado un poco con este capitulo por que bueno a uno se le va la insipiracion

pero bueno tratare de subirlo un poco mas seguidos

me entaria que comentaran los capitulos y me den algunas recomendaciones pues para mejorar un oo mas en como escribo las historias y si pudo agrgarla algo no lo se todas las opiniones son aceptadas

muchas gracias


	4. Chapter 4

¡LO SIENTO!, T.T eh tardado demasiado en subir un nuevo capítulo, que clase de malvada soy, pero ni siquiera, tenía un poco de inspiración, todas mis ideas se bloquearon, además, de que la escuela no ayuda mucho, de verdad lo siento, además agradezco mucho sus recomendaciones, espero que en este capítulo allá mejorado un poco más, bueno como sea, espero que lo disfruten y me dejen algunas recomendaciones, quizás eso es todo sin más espero que lo disfruten.

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos, pondría Sasuke y Hinata juntos, y habría mucho sasuhina… XD… yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para mi loca historia.

Capitulo 4: Visitas a la enfermeria, causando estragos en la escuela.

- Me duele la cabeza ¿Dónde me encuentro?

- Hinata?, que alegría ya has despertado, parece que sufriste un colapso y caíste desmayada

- ¡¿Qué?!, p…pe…pero ¿Por qué?

- Tranquila has estado inconsciente por un buen rato, y no creo que debas agitarte demasiado, vuelve a recostarte de acuerdo.

- Está bien mm… disculpe, pero podría decirme su nombre.

- Por supuesto soy shizune, la enfermera de la escuela es un gusto conocerte. – regalándole a Hinata una cálida sonrisa.

- El gusto es mi shizune-san, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, perdone, pero ¿quién me trajo a la enfermería?- pregunto Hinata un poco intrigada.

- Sasuke, fui quien te trajo, le dije que se quedara, pero me dijo "tengo cosas más importantes que hacer"- en ese momento se escucho por el altavoz que la directora llamaba a shizune, por lo cual ella se disculpo, saliendo rápidamente de la enfermería, dejando a hinata con solo con sus pensamientos.- oh no, que hare ahora, ¿Por qué me trajo a la enfermería?, la verdad no recuerdo mucho…- pero como una flecha los recuerdos llegaron rápidamente, brindándole gran sorpresa, tanto así, que del susto se cayó de la cama. – e…el… dijo… q..qu..que…yo… s…so..soy..s..su… no…v..vi..via, pero eso, no es p…p…po..si…ble… yo, - hinata comenzaba a entrar en pánico, escucho el timbre de la escuela, que indicaba el cambio de clases, o quizás el final del día escolar, la verdad ella no estaba segura, pero tampoco quería, averiguarlo, por lo que muy lentamente se levanto, tomo sus cosas y salió de la enfermería. Corrió un poco por los pasillos, encontró un reloj, el cual indicaba que faltaba una hora y media para terminar las clases, ella sabía, que si regresaba al salón, lo encontraría a él y sus tres súper admiradoras, así que mejor salió del edificio, para ir nuevamente a ese lindo jardín que encontró en la mañana, al llegar se recostó en el césped. – en verdad este es un lugar precioso, me alegra que nadie más venga – de su bolsillo, saco aquel pequeño medallón, viendo de nuevo las dos fotografías, de esas personas importantes para ella. – cielo, en verdad que estoy en problemas, - sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por el cansancio, antes de caer completamente dormida dijo – me pregunto ¿Cuándo podre volver a verte… nii-chan…? – mientras hinata dormía plácidamente, la escuela comenzaba a ser un mar de estragos y problemas, en especial por parte del cuerpo estudiantil femenino, muchas gritando, otras llorando, o lo más gracioso usando muñecos de vudú. Se escuchaban todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.-

- no es posible o si…

- Es una broma de mal gusto eso es lo que es…

- Es cierto, porque él jamás lo aceptaría…

- Debemos encontrar una explicación, no es cierto Annie…

- ¡AYUDA!, ella se desmayo…

- Emergencia alerta roja, esto no es un simulacro, reúnanse, en el salón de 3ª A…

- Corre, debemos saber que sucede… - se nota el gran estrago que está sucediendo en esta simple escuela preparatoria, como todo este caos, casi "pos-apocalíptico", podría estar sucediendo, bueno quizás, eso debemos preguntárselo al pelinegro, que está durmiendo plácidamente en la azotea de la escuela.

- ¡RAYOS!, sí que son molestas y muy irritantes, hasta escucho su escándalo, pero que les pasa, cielos, en verdad uno no puede dormir tranquilo, por este lugar. – el estaba levantándose para ir por su mochila e irse a casa, pero antes de si quiera abrir un poco la puerta se escuchó por el altavoz, que la directora Tsunade, realmente estaba furiosa.- ¡ESCUCHENME, BIEN!, todas aquellas alumnas, que están causando este alborotó serán suspendidas por lo que resta del año escolar, además de re-cursar todo de nuevo, así que regresen a sus salones, ¡AHORA MISMO! – como rayo todas entraron a sus salones, y continuaron las clases, como si nada, porque lo que dice la directora Tsunade se hace – si quieres vivir para contarlo – al abrir la puerta, Sasuke vio que ya todo estaba tranquilo, en verdad se impresionaba por la clase de poder que su directora tiene, - quiero decir, quien puede controlar a una multitud de jovencitas con la hormona alborotada, eso ni superman- continuo caminando un rato hasta que llego a su salón, lo abrió y vio que no había nadie, ya que a ese hora son las clases de educación física, no le importo tomo su mochila y salió del salón, al salir de la escuela, se pregunto, si aquella extraña chica continuaba inconsciente en la enfermería, porque a él le resultaba muy gracioso lo que hace algunas horas paso en la azotea con ella.

Flash-back

- YA ES SUFICIENTE, UCHIHA-SAN POR QUE SE CREE LA GRAN COSA, YO NO ENTIENDO COMO PUEDE AGRADARLE A TANTAS CHICAS, CUANDO USTED ES UN "BAKA-SIN CEREBRO"- después de estas palabras Sasuke se rio y acerco rápidamente a hinata, encerrándola entre la puerta del techo y él, para acercarse a su oído y decirle

- Vaya, vaya Hyuga nunca creí que estuvieras celosa, así que para que no sufras a partir de hoy saldrás conmigo, dime qué te parece – la veía directamente a los ojos, tratando de disimular la pequeña risa, que quería salir, al fin y al cabo solo estaba jugando con ella.

- Acaso, la pequeña Hyuga no sabe qué decir, o acaso será que yo si te… - pero antes de que terminara de hablar, sintió como algo caí enzima de su hombro, causando que casi callera de espaldas, vio que era hinata, al parecer, su pequeña broma, causo un efecto, algo contrario al esperado. – oye Hyuga despierta, que te desmayes no me convence – comencé a zarandearla, pero ella seguía sin despertar, sabía que si se quedaba por más tiempo en ese lugar, comenzaría a hacer comentarios innecesarios de él y la Hyuga, así que la cargo como si fuera un costal de papas, hasta le enfermería, para su suerte shizune, se encontraba. –Sasuke-san ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?, oh dios mi ¿Qué le paso?

- Hola shizune, veras, por alguna extraña razón la encontré inconsciente, la verdad no sabía qué hacer, así que te la traje para que la revises, de seguro, comió algo raro, o se golpeo, por lo que veo es una torpe.

- Entiendo, la atenderé Sasuke-san, fue muy amable de tu parte traerla, si quieres puedes quedarte mientras ella despierta, quizás ella te…

No, la verdad, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender, que esperar a que despierte una extraña, hasta luego shizune.

- Si ya veo, hasta luego Sasuke-san.

Fin del flash-back

- Estoy muy seguro de que ahora mismo, está muy preocupada, por lo que le dije, la verdad es divertido molestarla, creo que eh encontrado una muy buena distracción, ya comenzaba a aburrirme en esta escuela. – mientras tanto, hinata comenzaba a despertar, ya que la alarma de su teléfono sonó, indicando que ya era un poco, tarde, al ver la hora se dio cuenta que ya se terminaron las clases, por lo que podía ir por sus cosas sin temor a encontrarse, con el Uchiha, llego a su salón, tomo su mochila, pero al darse la vuelta recibió la más inesperada pregunta.

- ¡¿POR QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON SASUKE-KUN?!

Espero que les gustara, bueno mm… me gustaría que si de favor leían este pequeño one-shot, que subí hace algunos días, la verdad me gustaría su opinión, ya que lo escribió una amiga mía, y me pareció tan bueno, que pensé, "merece ser subido a , para que sea leído", así que lo subí obvio pidiéndole permiso a ella, así que si fueran tan amables de leerlo, se llama "el viaje que me llevo a la verdad", así que por fis si tienen algo de tiempo léanlo, y díganme qu tal les pareció, sin más hasta luego.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, aquí yo nuevamente con otro capítulo de mi loca historia sasuhina, tal parece que ahora Hinata recibirá ayuda, ya que unas locas fanáticas van detrás de ella. Bueno espero recibir sus recomendaciones, para mejorar mi manera de escribir. Sin mas lean está loca aventura de Hinata Hyuga.

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos, pondría Sasuke y Hinata juntos, y habría mucho sasuhina… XD… yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para mi loca historia.

Capitulo 5: confusiones y amistades inesperadas.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Hinata, era indescifrable, ella solamente iba por su mochila, para regresar rápidamente a su casa, pero jamás se espero, recibir tremenda sorpresa, además de parte de personas que ella ni siquiera conoce, la verdad se encontraba muy nerviosa, como para poder contestar esa pregunta, respiro profundamente y hablo.

- P…per…donen, p… pe…pero, que… fue… l…lo… que… pre…gun..taron, ¿p…por…que, no entiendo?, yo…

- ¡NO TE HAGAS LA DESENTENDIDA! – le grito una de las que conformaban esa rebelión.

- Explícanos, ya que nosotras somos las que no entendemos.

- Cierto, ¿hace cuanto que sales con Sasuke-kun? – pregunto otra de las que conformaba la bolita.

- No entiendo que fue lo que te vio.

- Exacto, solo eres una chica común y corriente.

- El jamás podría prestarte atención. – comenzó un verdadero alboroto con todas las chicas de esa bolita, entre ellas comenzaron a discutir, incluso insultarse unas a otras, dejando a Hinata muy sorprendida, ya que no entendía, si el problema era con ella, o entre ellas mismas, pero antes de siquiera pedir una explicación, sintió como era jalada y escuchaba los gritos de aquellas chicas en su salón, ella no estaba segura de quien la saco de ese embrolló pero le estaría muy agradecida. Hinata seguía a esa persona sin verla directamente a los ojos, ya que cuando salieron del salón, corrieron lo más rápido posible, para que no los siguieran, ella sintió que pararon de correr y ahora caminaban muy despacio y entraban a un salón, aquella persona soltó su mano y por fin hablo.

- Parece, que no nos siguen, pero por mientras nos quedaremos aquí Hinata. – estaba muy sorprendida como, es que la conocía, levanto su mirada y vio que la persona quien la salvo, era una mujer, además de su compañera de salón.

- ¿S…sa…sakura-san?, ¿por q…que, m…me s…sal…vaste?. – le pregunto un poco nerviosa

- Porque eres mi compañera de salón, además, esas chicas son peligrosas, ya que son las más grandes fanáticas de Sasuke-kun.

- F…fa…fanáticas, d…de u…uchi…ha-san.

- Si, no digo que a mí no me guste, pero ellas lo llevan a un nuevo nivel, que es mejor que no hablemos de él.

- Ya veo, muchas gracias por sacarme de ese embrollo Sakura-san, ya no tenía idea de cómo salir de ese problema.

- Si bueno, no hay de qué, entonces Hinata-chan, podrías contestar una pregunta.

- Claro, de que se trata sakura-san.

-T…tu… -ella respiro hondo- en verdad… ¿deberás estas saliendo con Sasuke-kun? - Nuevamente aparecía la sorpresa en el rostro de Hinata, al mismo tiempo que toda su cara comenzaba a tener un gran tono de color rojo. - ¡NO!, y…yo, no, j…ja…jamás, saldría con él, ¿p…por..que p…pi..piensas eso?

- Fiu, que bueno, ya estoy más tranquila, bueno creo que…

- ¡FRENTONA!, ¿estás aquí?

- Cielos Ino, quieres que las encuentren.

- Lo siento, Karin, pero así contesta mejor, fíjate, ¡FRENTO…! – antes, de seguir con su ejemplo, recibió un buen zape en la cabeza - ¡OYE!, ¿qué te pasa frente?

- Eso debería decirlo yo, ¡CERDA!, con tus chillidos, nos descubren, pero que puedo esperar de una tonta cerda como tú.

- Frentona…

- Ya cálmense, las dos, que no estamos para sus pelas, sakura-chan, ¿dónde está Hinata?

- Oh, cierto, Hinata-chan…

-A…aquí, estoy sakura-san… yo… ah… - Karin la jalo, sacudiéndola muy fuerte-

- Ahora, si dime la verdad, ¿estás saliendo con Sasuke-kun?, yo no soporto los engaños, dime o si no yo…

- Tranquila Karin, Hinata-chan no está saliendo con Sasuke-kun, ella misma me lo dijo.

- Estas segura sakura-chan, quizás quiera engañarnos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Karin, dime frentona ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que no miente?

- Es una buen pregunta, cerda, pero acaso no te das cuenta que Hinata-chan no está interesada en Sasuke-kun.

- Tal vez tengas razón pero… - antes de que Ino terminara de hablar, comenzaron a escuchar mormullos de afuera, al parecer, escucharon los gritos de Ino y Sakura, sabían que si ese grupo las encontraba no les iría de las mil maravillas, así que las tres corrieron, jalando a Hinata con ellas, entrando al armario, donde guardaban los objetos del laboratorio – de todos los lugares para esconderse eligieron el laboratorio – escuchaban los pasos de ellas acercándose, incluso sus voces.

- Segura, que entraron aquí.

- Si, segura, al caminar escuche a Ino gritarle a Sakura

- Deberás, y como sabes que eran ellas.

- Son las únicas en la escuela, que se gritan cerda y frentona

- Tienes razón, aunque se comportan tan infantilmente

- Cierto, cierto, es por eso que Sasuke-kun nunca les hace caso.

- Además se juntan con Karin, cierto es una chica el doble de rara… jajaja – adentro del pequeño armario, se podía sentir el aura asesina de las tres, pero sabían que cualquier, movimiento o ruido, podría delatarlas, poniéndolas en riesgo tanto a ellas, como a Hinata, después de 15 min, ya no se escucharon ruidos afuera, aun un pequeño escándalo, pero este se iba alejando poco a poco del salón, hasta que finalmente todo fue silencio, Karin les dijo que ella echaría un vistazo, salió del armario y reviso el salón y afuera de este, confirmo que ya se habían ido, regreso al armario diciéndoles que ya era seguro salir.

- Que odiosas son esas chicas.

Concuerdo contigo frentona.

- Jajaja, que chistosa cerda

- Ya basta, ¡SUFIECIENTE!, tranquilas las dos, ahora debemos irnos antes de que vuelvan.

- Es cierto, vámonos de aquí, dame tu mano Hinata-chan

- Claro, sakura-san – así las 4 salieron de la escuela, corriendo, hasta llegar a un parque que estaba ahí cerca, llegaron a uno de los bancos, en el cual se sentaron, para procesar lo que había ocurrido, en especial, Hinata, que era quien mas estaba desconcertada, ella las veía que sus tres compañeras, se encontraban demasiado pensativas, así que armándose de valor, decidió hacerles una pregunta.

- D… dis…culpen… pero mm…, podrían explicarme que pasa, ¿Por qué me han pre…gun…t…ta..do, si yo, soy n…novia, de Uchiha-san? – las tres la vieron directamente a los ojos, causando que Hinata se sintiera muy nerviosa, ella solo agacho la mirada, y espero que respondieran a su pregunta, y así fue ya que la palabra la tomo Karin.

- Veras Hinata, a la hora del almuerzo, o más bien cuando ya se había terminado, Sasuke-kun, subió a la azotea de la escuela, y bueno normalmente, mas bien es seguido, una chica en esa hora se le declará, en esta ocasión, fue una de las que pertenece a su club de súper fanáticas, ella lo siguió de cerca, llego hasta la puerta para esperar el momento apropiado, pero antes de que abriera la puerta ella escucho que Sasuke-kun mantenía una conversación, con otra persona y esa persona eres tu Hinata Hyuga, porque ella escucho cuando Sasuke-kun te ofrecía ser su novia. – nuevamente los recuerdos de aquella conversación llegaban a su mente, ella quería creer que todo fue una broma, pero ahora que sabe que alguien mas escucho aquella conversación, sabia que no era broma y que su vida como estudiante seria aun más agitada. – así que contéstame algo Hinata, ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun fue a buscarte a la azotea?, contesta. – la veía directamente a los ojos, la pobre Hinata se sentía realmente nerviosa, ya que sentía como la mirada de Karin le atravesaba el alma.

- Cálmate, Karin, estás poniendo muy nerviosa a Hinata-chan – Sakura salió, en su defensa, porque sentía los nervios de Hinata, y quizás podría alterarse aun mas – mira ahora, ya no es momento de preguntas lo mejor será irnos a casa, ya mañana aclararemos este malentendido de acuerdo.

- Concuerdo con la frente, ya es tarde, y si no llego a casa mis padres me mataran, vámonos.

- Ok, pero mañana espero respuestas, entendido. –dicho esto tanto Ino como Karin tomaron rutas diferentes dejando a Sakura y Hinata solas, y la verdad ahora Hinata, se sentí más nerviosa, que antes, que tal si era un plan para hacerle algo, solo por la broma cruel del Uchiha.

- Bien Hinata-chan, yo te acompañare a tu casa, te parece bien. – le dijo sakura regalándole una sonrisa, Hinata un poco nerviosa solo asintió. – perfecto entonces, en qué dirección se encuentra tu casa.

- Y…yo, vivo, a unas cuatro, cu..cua..cuadras de la escuela.

- Excelente no está muy lejos vámonos. – jalo de la mano a Hinata para que salieran rápido del parque – tierno, no quería que Hinata se perdiera en el parque – caminaron por un buen rato en silencio hasta que Hinata decidió hablar.

- Sakura-san, ¿por..que me han… ayuda..do?, si yo me eh comportado muy mal con la persona que a ti te gusta.

- Es una buena pregunta Hinata-chan, yo creo que es, porque tú, no te dejaste conquistar por Sasuke-kun.

- Disculpa, pero no te entiendo.

- Es sencillo, de explicar, cada chica que llega a esta escuela, sean de grados superiores o inferiores, sean nuevas en nuestro salón u otro, no importa cual, ellas siempre terminan, siendo, capturadas por el atractivo de Sasuke-kun, pero tu Hinata-chan, tú no has permitido, eso incluso te has mostrado más valiente que cualquier otra chica, que allá querido declarársele, eso me gusta de ti. – le sonrió de manera cálida, provocando en Hinata un enorme sonrojo.

- M…mu…muchas gracias, sakura-san.

- No hay de que Hinata-chan, dime ¿ya estamos cerca de tu casa?

- Si, solo hay que cruzar esta calle y donde se encuentra un barandal negro con dorado es mi casa, pero de aquí sigo sola.

- No, dije que yo te acompañaría, además yo no rompo mis promesa – y como si fuese un rayo la cara de aquel chico rubio volvió a su mente **_"Hinata-chaaaan, yo nunca rompo mis promesas, de veras"_**, provocando un poco de melancolía en su rostro, que no paso desapercibido para la peli rosa, pero decidió no preguntarle, ya tendría tiempo mañana, por ahora Hinata debía descansar y asimilar, todo lo que estaba pasando. – bien Hinata-chan hasta aquí termino yo, te veo mañana en la escuela, adiós.

- Muchas gracias sakura-san.

- No hay de que, al fin y al cabo eso es lo que hacen las amigas. – Hinata estaba sorprendida, había escuchado bien, amigas, sakura le dijo que ahora son amigas, eso en verdad le lleno de alegría a Hinata, quien entro a su casa un poco más feliz, de lo que salió en la mañana.

- Quizás mañana en la escuela no sea tan duro el día.

- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde Hinata-nee chan? – era su hermana menor Hanabi que bajaba las escaleras.

- ¡Waa!, Hanabi-chan me asustaste, lo siento, es que tuve unos contratiempos en la escuela, dime ya a llegado padre.

- No aun no, llamo y dijo que llegaría pasadas las 9:00 pm.

- Ya veo, dime has comido, ya. –su hermana negó – bien entonces quieres que te prepare algo.

- Sí, que te parece onigiris, hace mucho que no los cómo.

- Perfecto es una buena idea, enseguida estarán listos, tu espera aquí no tardo. – ella entro en la cocina, y comenzó a preparar los onigiris de su hermana, la verdad ya se encontraba más tranquila y esperaba que mañana el día fuese más fácil de llevar que el que tuvo hoy.

Que les pareció loca, sin sentido, rara waaa… espero que les gustara, ahora de vacaciones, tratare de actualizarla mas seguido, bueno espero que les gustara. XD


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!, que tal queridas fans del sasuhina, hoy traigo un nuevo capítulo un poco más largo que los anteriores, agregándole algunos otros personajes, pero muy leve, asi que cualquier comentario o sugerencia que querían hacer, encantada los recibo, al fin y al cabo son para la mejora de mi forma de escribir, y que ustedes disfruten de un buen texto sasuhina.

Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, ya que si fueran míos, pondría Sasuke y Hinata juntos, y habría mucho sasuhina… XD… yo solo tomo prestados los personajes para mi loca historia.

* * *

Capitulo 6: ¡AYUDA!, ¿su vida corre peligro?, la lucha por Sasuke, comienza. Parte 1.

- Hinata-nee chan, ya levántate. – gritaba una pequeña castaña.

- Ya H-hanabi-chan, déjame dormir un ratito m-más.

- Pero, si no te levantas quien hará los almuerzos, papá no dejo dinero.

- Tranquila en, un m-momento los hago, si. – la pequeña castaña, comenzaba a desesperarse, ya que ella no tiene el don de la paciencia que posee su hermana, así que se acerco a la cama de su hermana muy despacio, y cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca se lanzo encima de ella, comenzando a brincar. – H-ha-hanabi, qui-quitate, d-du-duele.

- Ya- vas-a-pre-pa-rar-el-al-mu-er-zo, po-r-qu-e-si-no-es-así, no-me bajo de-aquí.

- Está bien, pero ya bájate.- tan rápido como dijo Hanabi bajo como subió. – que cruel eres Hanabi-chan, ¿por qué siempre haces eso?

- ¿Por qué lo hago?, es mas fácil, que esperar a que te levante tu despertador, aparte así te levanto más rápido nee-chan floja.

- Lo capto, aww, hanabi-chan sal mientras me visto.

- Está bien, te veo abajo.

-Si claro, bueno me daré prisa, ella dijo que es tarde, donde puse la alarma – busco su reloj, y vio que marcaban las 6:05, ellas se levantaba un poco mas tarde ya que su escuela queda cerca para ir caminando - ¡HANABI!, ¿por qué le mientes a tu nee-chan? – a veces Hinata podía ser muy inocente, aunque un poco molesta por la broma de hanabi, se preparo para su siguiente día de clases –claro si es que podía superarlo- bajo las escaleras y encontró a hanabi, sentada en el sillón. – ¿Por qué me dijiste que era tarde?

-Si te dejo dormir más tiempo, llegaríamos tarde, además, hoy te toca hacer el almuerzo, por llegar tarde ayer a casa.

- De acuerdo, enseguida estará listo – entro a la cocina y comenzó a preparara el desayuno, junto con sus almuerzo para la escuela, a veces su hermana podía ser muy chantajista – le prometió que no le diría su padre que Hinata llego tarde ayer, a cambio de que hiciera sus tareas por toda la semana, díganme no es un encanto – mientras cocinaba, los eventos del día anterior, primero despertó en la enfermería, segundo se quedo dormida en el jardín que encontró, tercero la emboscaron al ir por su mochila, y cuarto fue salvada por 3 fanáticas del Uchiha, además de que al parecer es amiga de Sakura, que mejor manera de llevar a cabo su segundo día, pero la voz de Hanabi la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Oye, ¿ya está listo el desayuno y el almuerzo?, nee-chan, ¿estás bien?. –pregunto hanabi un poco preocupada.

- Sí, estoy bien, Hanabi-chan, vamos siéntate, te serviré el desayuno. – Hanabi tomo asiento en la mesa y Hinata le serbio la comida y ella se sentó, por un rato estuvieron comiendo en silencio hasta que Hanabi tomo la palabra.

- Lo extrañas, no es cierto.

- ¿De quién hablas Hanabi-chan?

- De quien, si no, del tonto rubio ese, que parece que tiene bigotes, en las mejillas. ¿Cuál es su nombre?, nata, raru, narute, raruto, waa, ni me acuerdo de su nombre.

- N..naruto-kun…

- Si ese mismo, Naruto, en verdad nee-chan, ¿Qué le viste?, es un tonto yo…

- ¡Hanabi-chan!, termina de desayunar, que se nos hará tarde, yo ya termine así que te espero en la puerta ¿de acuerdo? – Hinata, se expreso de manera seria un tanto seca con hanabi, ella se levanto de su lugar y lavo su plato, tomo su almuerzo y salió de la cocina, al parecer el tema del rubio le afectaba un poco.

- Nee-chan, aun le quieres verdad...? – hanabi termino rápido su desayuno y salieron, rumbo a su escuela, la de hanabi quedaba a dos cuadras de su casa, pero tomaba un camino diferente para llegar, por lo que se separo de Hinata y continuo ella sola, el recorrido, Hinata caminaba sola, por las calles, al parecer aun era muy temprano, a pesar de que salieron tarde de su casa, se encontraba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien iba detrás suyo, bueno eso fue hasta que le hablo.

- ¡Buenos días Hinata-chan!- Hinata se asusto tanto que casi se cae, claro que si Sakura no hubiera estado si se daba un buen golpe – lo siento Hinata-chan, creo que te eh sorprendido ¿estás bien?

- S…sa…sakura-san, me has asustado, si es…estoy bien, c…creo, que estaba algo distraída.

- Si ya me di cuenta, podemos ir juntas, no te molesta ¿verdad?

- Claro que n…no, por mi es…está bien Sakura-san.

- Excelente, entonces continuemos. – Sakura le dedico una gran sonrisa, la cual Hinata correspondió con una más pequeña y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, continuaron caminando un rato en silencio, hasta que Sakura hablo - ¿Estás nerviosa?

- U…un poco… yo… creo que eh molestado a los demás c..con m..mis acciones…

- ¡No lo has hecho!, solo has actuado como te lo dicta tu instinto.

- Muchas gracias. –lo sonrió de manera cálida.

- No hay de que te dije que somos amigas ahora, así que confía en mi sí. – abrazo de manera afectuosa y muy protectora a Hinata.

- Gracias, sakura-san, p-pero, me aprietas m-mu-muy fuerte, n-no re-res-pir-o.

- ¡AH!, lo siento a veces no mido mi fuerza, jaja.

- Este, Sakura-san, ¿Por qué vinieron las fanáticas de Uchiha-san?

- Sobre eso, será mejor hablarlo en la escuela, para que estén presentes la cerda y Karin.

- Ok, Sakura-san. – con eso ambas se dirigieron a la escuela, Hinata un poco más tranquila, pero Sakura, estaba muy preocupada, lo cual paso desapercibido para la oji-perla, hablaron un poco en el trayecto, pero de cosas muy poco importantes, tratando de vitar en todo momento el tema de Sasuke, y sus locas fans. Entraron al salón y vieron que aun no llegaba nadie, por lo que se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Hinata se encontraba muy ansiosa por volver a ir a ese pequeño jardín que encontró, decidió que no sería mala idea pasar un rato ahí, digo al fin y al cabo aun era temprano, así que si se iba un rato no sería problema, por lo que se levanto y camino a la puerta, ante esto Sakura se levanto de su asiento, pero ella la detuvo diciéndole. – no te p…pre..preocu…pes, s…so…solo iré a dar una vuelta, no tardo.

- Está bien, pero ten cuidado. – Sakura sonaba como una madre, que mandaba a un hijo a la guerra.

- Si, lo tendré, pero no debes preocuparte Sakura-san. – con una sonrisa cálida y una pequeña despedida de mano, salió del salón con rumbo, al lugar más seguro y cómodo que pudo encontrar en esa escuela.

- Aunque digas eso, no puedo evitar, sentir este terrible presentimiento. Hinata-chan, espero que no te lastimen, tú no puedes pasar por eso. – al parecer, Sakura se preocupaba más de lo que debía, pero ¿por qué?, ¿Cuál es la razón de su mal presentimiento?, digamos, que mientras Sakura se encontraba rezando un padre nuestro a Hinata, ella corría rápido por todos los pasillos, para llegar a la salida de la escuela, e ir a descansar a su pequeño y relajante jardín, al llegar se acostó en el fresco pasto, y vio directamente el cielo azul, que se encontraba igual de hermoso, que como lo vio ayer – excepto que su día no fue tan hermoso, como el cielo que ahora veía. – solo quería tener un días pacifico, acaso era demasiado pedir.

- ¡Cielos!, aun no llevo ni siquiera una semana, y ya he causado problemas, esperó que no sean tan serios, si lo son mi padre se molestara, acaso es mucho pedir, tener algo de tranquilidad por aquí yo… - escucho el sonido de una alarma, quizás su teléfono celular, lo saco y vio que era una llama. – ¿diga...?

- Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo has estado?

- Kiba-kun…?

- El mismo, quien pensabas que era hudini acaso.

- Que gracioso, Kiba-kun, ¿Por qué me has llamado?

- Como, que porque, eres mi mejor amiga, la cual se mudo a otra ciudad, muy lejos, en verdad quieres una razón.

- L…lo si..siento, yo…

- Está bien Hinata, no te pongas nerviosa. ¿Cómo te va en tu nueva escuela?, ¿no has tenido problemas? - en esta situación, como podía decirle, que tenia a todo el cuerpo estudiantil femenino, detrás de ella, solo por la broma de un chico. ¿Hinata…?

- Yo…este… me va muy bien.

- ¿Segura, te escuchas algo nerviosa?

- P…para nada, estoy bien, en realidad s…solo, es la emoción de que me llamaras.

- De acuerdo, pero espero que no mientas.

- C…como, crees, en re..realidad, veras yo tengo… yo tengo una nueva ¡amiga!, su nombre es Sakura Haruno, y es muy amable conmigo.

- Encerio, eso es perfecto, pero espero que no sustituyas a tu mejor amigo, ¡entendido!

- ¡Kiba-kun!, yo jamás haría eso y lo sabes… - escucho del otro lado el teléfono una especie, de timbre. – c..creo que ya debes irte.

- Si, es la campana de la escuela, pero es sorprendente como la escuchas tan claramente, bueno no importa, a veces me sorprendes, hasta luego, espero que hables pronto, Ten-ten, no deja de molestarme con preguntas de "¿ya has hablado con ella?, ¿Cuándo le marcaras?" y mi favorita "hombre desconsiderado ¿Qué acaso ya no te importa?", en verdad es un dolor de cabeza, pero eso demuestra cuanto te quiere.

- Lo sé, muchas gracias Kiba-kun, hasta luego y salúdamelos a todos, en especial Ten-ten-chan, dile que le mando un gran abrazo.

- Así, lo hare adiós. – con esa última frase, corto la llamada y volvió a sus pensares – yo diría pesares pero que se le va a hacer, no cree – continuo un rato mas viendo el cielo, hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería levantarse y volver al salón, quizás ya habían comenzado a llegar a la escuela, y no quería preocupar a sakura, igual ella no quería encontrarse, con aquellas chicas tan extrañas del club de fans de Sasuke, se levanto sacudió un poco su uniforme, y salió disparada rumbo a la escuela, se fijo que nadie la viera y entro, al parecer ya muchos estudiantes comenzaban a llegar y ya se encontraban adentro de las instalaciones escolares, con paso lento y decidido se dirigió a las escaleras para subir al segundo piso, pero antes de siquiera comenzar a subir escucho un grito.

- ¡HINATA, CUIDADO! –volteo a su derecha para ver quien le gritaba, y lo que vio fue a Sakura, Ino y Karin corriendo en su dirección. - ¡QUITATE DE AHI!

- Sakura-san, ¿Qué suce…? – pero antes de terminar, todo se oscureció para Hinata, escuchando los gritos de las tres y algunas risas de otras chicas. Sin duda hoy no sería un buen día para ella.

* * *

Tic-toc, tic-toc, tic-toc… era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar, el sonido del girar de las manecillas, del reloj – más bien lo único que ella escuchaba – el sonido del ir de las manecillas, marcando el paso de los segundos, los minutos y las horas, ya que en ese lugar se encontraba 5 personas, una atendiendo a la que se encontraba en cama, y las otras tres muy preocupadas, por esa persona – además de evitar algunos instintos asesinos – que apenas si quiera comenzaba a integrarse a esa loca escuela, ellas jamás creyeron como aquella joven pudo ser víctima de tan cruel "broma", porque a veces, siempre hay un límite para ello, siempre no importa que sea, debe haber un límite.

- Tranquilas, el golpe que recibió, no fue tan severo, si no hubiese sido por ti Karin, ella no estaría en este estado.

- ¿A qué te refieres Shizune?

- Si, veras, en el momento del golpe, tú la jalaste, para que ella evitara el impacto, pero aun así recibió un golpe, que la dejo inconsciente pero, no en riesgo de vida o muerte.

- Ya veo, eso es bueno. "_me alegro haber llegado a tiempo_"

- Entonces, mmm… hablare de esto con la directora Tsunade, una broma de esta magnitud jamás había pasado, y la verdad no puedo dejar que quede sin castigo, quien lo haya hecho estar en problemas.

- Es cierto, por favor Shizune-san, infórmale de esto a la directora.

- Si lo hare, no te preocupes Sakura, bien, ahora iré, por mientras les encargo a Hinata, en cuanto despierte avísenme, ¿entendido?

- Si, Shizune. – con eso Shizune, salió de la enfermería rumbo a la dirección, dejando a las tres solas, y con la delicada paciente.

- ¡Hey!, frentona, ¿crees que Hina-chan este bien?

- No lo sé, Ino, eso me preocupa – en momentos cerios incluso los insultos se olvidan.

- Dime Sakura-chan, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin despertar?

- Desde que entramos, a clases, creo que ya va a comenzar el almuerzo

- ¡Dios santo!, por favor que ya despierte, estoy demasiado preocupada.

- Todas lo estamos Karin, pero que podemos hacer… aun así… nosotras debimos ir a buscarla antes…

- Ya no podemos lamentarnos Ino… lo hecho… hecho esta… ahora debemos esperar a que despierte, y cuando lo haga tendremos muchas cosas que arreglar, - con la voz más seria que tiene habla Sakura – además de una cuenta pendiente con ese odioso club.

- Lo sé, esas arpías, mira que llegar tan lejos.

- Cierto, esto de verdad es imperdonable, ¡ya sé que debemos hacer!, miren si…- pero antes de continuar, vieron como algo comenzaba a moverse en la cama. - ¡HINATA! – la mencionada se sorprendió un poco y aun mas por el abrazo que recibió de la peli-roja. – que alegría ya has despertado yo… - pero antes de siquiera seguir vio como sus dos amigas la veían un poco sorprendidas y mas quien era abrazada por ella, causando un gran sonrojo de su parte, cambiando su actitud a la de una chica un poco más seria y fría. – quiero decir… qué bueno que ya has despertado, Hyuga nos tenias algo preocupadas, al fin y al cabo aun nos debes algunas respuestas, así que ahora quiero la verdad entendiste.

- Está bien Karin, ya lo entendió - dijo Sakura, intentando aguantar la risa - en cierto momentos hasta Karin muestra su lado tierno - de ver en esa situación a su amiga - ¿Cómo te sientes Hinata-chan?

- ¿Te duele algo?, ¿estás mareada?, ¿quieres un poco de agua?

- B…bueno yo… este… ¿Qué o..cu..currio?, ¿p…por qué, estoy… en la enf..enfermería?

- ¿No recuerdas nada, de lo que paso?, antes de desmayarte

- No, la verdad, todo es muy borroso…

- Ya veo, bueno Hinata-chan, primero quiero que respires profundamente, te tranquilices, y no te asustes. De acuerdo – ella solo asintió, preguntándose qué fue lo que paso. – bien, veras tu, tu sufriste un atentado contra tu vida por parte de las fans de Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Cualquier comentario, es bien recibido, y si quieren arrojarme tomates o cualquier otra verdura las aceptare – y como no casi matan a Hinata, pero bueno es solo para poner un poquito de emoción – la loca de yo, quería poner un poco de drama pero creo que no me sale, bueno espero que les gustara y en el siguiente, ya aparecerá Sasuke, digo hago un sasuhina y Sasuke no aparece como que eso no está bien. Bueno sin más me despido pronto subo el siguiente capítulo.

Pregunta debo cambiar la clasificación del fic….


End file.
